Yo Quisiera
by zelda kagamine
Summary: Pensamientos de Johan al estar con Judai en uno de los peores momentos del castaño


**Zelda: Bueno hace tiempo que tenía ganas de subir este songfic.**

**Green: Si, tanto que esperaste más de tres meses para si quiera subir alguna historia a tu cuenta.**

**Red: -golpeándolo- Déjala en paz.**

**Zelda: Arigatou Red-chan ahora si ya que cierta molestia -mirando mal a Green- empieza la historia, pero antes Red-chan~**

**Red: YuGiOh GX no le pertenece si fuera así habría mucho yaoi sobre todo spiritshipping y las aclaraciones:**

Normal: Hablan los personajes.

_Cursiva: Letra de la canción._

Subrayado: Pensamiento de Johan.

Green: -sobándose el golpe- Disfrútenlo.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Yo quisiera**

_Soy tu mejor amigo_

_Tu pañuelo de lágrimas,_

_De amores perdidos._

Nuevamente te encuentras triste y todo es por culpa de él, por no saber apreciar lo que tiene frente a sus ojos, a alguien tan especial como tu Judai... si pudiera hacer algo para que dejes de llorar y volvieras a tener esa sonrisa llena de felicidad, la que tanto amo.

_Te recargas en mi hombro_

_Tu llano no cesa,_

_Yo solo te acaricio._

__Tu llanto ha aumentado y ahora te recargas en mi hombro, sé que te apena que te vea llorar pero no deberías de sentirte así, incluso yo no me siento así en realidad estoy feliz de saber que me tienes tanta confianza como para llorar frente mío.

_Y me dices porque la vida _

_Es tan cruel con tus sentimientos_

_Yo solo te abrazo _

_Y te consuelo._

Judai: ¿Qué es lo que hago mal?

Johan: Tú no haces nada malo Judai.

Judai: Entonces porque... ¿porque siempre termino engaño, destruido... sin esperanza?

Johan: Son personas que no saben valorar lo que tiene frente de ellos alguien tan lindo y puro como tú.

_Me pides mil consejos para protegerte_

_De tu próximo encuentro_

_Sabes que te cuido._

__Judai: ¿Entonces qué es lo que debo de hacer Johan? ¿Qué debo de hacer para encontrar la felicidad con alguien más?

Johan: No debes de hacer nada, si alguien te ama te aceptara tal y como eres, alguien valiente, decidido... lindo.

Judai: Creo que tienes razón... -sonriendo levemente- gracias Johan siempre me estas cuidando.

_Lo que no sabes es que_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos._

__Por supuesto que siempre estaré para cuidarte y apoyarte en todo, ya que tú eres mi todo y sin ti la vida no tendría sentido ni diversión; tú eres quien me ilumina día a día, quien me comprende y hace que siga siempre hacia delante.

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Tú despertaras ilusionada,_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras _

_De mí siempre enamorada._

A pesar de saber que sufres por alguien más en estos momentos no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso, Asi es orgulloso de que después de lo que te ha pasado has venido a verme primero a mí que a cualquier otro de nuestros amigos, ni siquiera fuiste con Yubel quien siempre ha estado contigo; esta es una de las razones por las cuales aún no pierdo la esperanza de que me mires a mi algún día.

_Tú te me quedas viendo,_

_Y me preguntas_

_Si algo me está pasando._

__Judai: Johan...

Johan: ¿Que sucede Judai?

Judai: ¿Estas bien?

Johan: ¿Eh? ¿Porque lo preguntas?

Judai: Es que te quedaste mirando hacia la nada por mucho tiempo y me preocupe... por favor si tienes algo no dudes en decírmelo ya que siempre has estado a mi lado quiero hacer yo lo mismo.

_Y yo no sé qué hacer,_

_Si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,_

_Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento._

__Johan: Bueno... yo...

Judai: ¿Si?

Johan: Es solo que...

_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces_

_Y que solo en mi mente_

_Vivas para siempre._

__Johan: No, nada, es solamente que me preocupa como estas y como vengarme de ese sujeto que te lastimo tanto.

Judai: No te preocupes por eso, ya estoy mejor y todo gracias a ti, eres mi mejor amigo y eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

_Yo quisiera ese por quien_

_Tú Te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos._

__Johan: -bajando la cabeza- Si, amigos...

Judai: -mirando su reloj sin notar la reacción de Johan- Creo que ya me tengo que ir o sino preocupare a Yubel y conociéndola intentara llamar al ejecito para encontrarme.

Johan: Jajaja, creo que tienes toda la razón.

Judai: Hasta mañana Johan, nos vemos en clases.

Johan: Hasta mañana Judai.

_Yo quisiera ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada,_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras_

_De mí siempre enamorada._

__Johan: ¡Judai espera!

Judai: -deteniéndose- ¿Que sucede?

Johan: Solo... cuídate ¿de acuerdo? no debes de preocupar a Yubel con lo paranoica que es.

Judai: -sonriendo- No te preocupes no lo hare.

_Yo quisiera ser_

_Tu llanto_

_Tu vida_

Tal vez algún día sea capaz de decirte lo que siento por ti; pero por el momento me encargare de que seas feliz cueste lo que cueste incluso si no es conmigo...

_Yo quisiera ser_

_Tu llanto_

_Tu vida_

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_

Zelda: -llorando a mares- Waa que cruel soy con Jo-chan.

Green: -En una canoa- Ya deja de llorar, es solo una historia.

Zelda: Jo-chan!

Red: -en una mochila cohete(?)- Déjala sabes que no va a hacerte caso.

Zelda: Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les hay gustado y los veré en otra historia.

Green: Si es que algún día dejas de llorar.

Red: -ignorándolo- Nos vemos después.

Zelda: Bye bye.


End file.
